The present invention relates, in general, to semiconductor packages and modules, and more particularly, to semiconductor packages and modules comprising unitary base structures.
In the past, semiconductor device modules such as high power switching modules have comprised a large flat stamped metallic heatsink at the bottom of the module. The stamped heatsink provides support for the remainder of the components of the module and provides the thermal interface between the module and a cold plate in the operating environment. The flat stamped heatsink of the conventional semiconductor module gives rise to certain substantial disadvantages.
Because the stamped flat heatsink does not encircle or enclose the remainder of the module components, there is no convenient way for the remainder of the module components to be positioned during fabrication of the module. Typically, complicated fixtures are used to hold components in place while the module is assembled.
Furthermore, the stamped flat heatsink is highly susceptible to bowing due to mismatches in thermal coefficients of other portions of the module and also due to stresses induced when the module is mounted on the cold plate of the operating environment. When the module is bowed it does not mate well with the cold plate of the operating environment.
What is needed is a semiconductor package and module structure which does not rely on complicated fixturing during assembly and which resists bowing along the bottom surface of the module.